narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ostrze nienawiści
|Nazwa=Ostrze nienawiści |Kanji=憎しみの刃 |Rōmaji=Nikushimi no yaiba |Rozdział=577 |Tom=61 |Wątek=Światowa Wojna Shinobi |Jutsu=Hyakugō no Jutsu Suiton: Suijinchū }} Opis Madara ma wątpliwości, czy Tsunade może pokonać go Wolą Ognia, stwierdzając, że moc nie ma nic wspólnego z wolą. Tsunade nie zgadza się mówiąc, że wola, którą odziedziczyła, uczyniła ją silną, udowadniając to jej rewolucją w medycznym ninjutsu, budując cały system i stwarzając trzy zasady, które wymienia podczas uwalniania jej pieczęci. Wtedy przedstawia kolejna zasadę: tylko tym, którzy opanowali Technikę Siły Setek, jest pozwolone złamać pozostałe trzy zasady. Pozostali Kage są oszołomieni, dowiadując się o tym, podczas gdy Madara jest niewzruszony. Tsunade wyjaśnia, że jest to kinjutsu, którego tylko ona może używać. Madara mówi że pozbycie się pyłków i dodanie medycznego ninja nie pomoże im zyskać przewagi. Tsunade mówi wszystkim, by ruszyli wszyscy na niego, skoro we czworo nie dali, a następnie dodaje, że nie jest tylko medycznym ninja. Madara pokrywa swoją klatką piersiową Susanoo, którą Tsunade roztrzaskuje swoim atakiem. Madara zauważa, że jest ona wolniejsza od Raikage, ale silniejsza. Madara próbuje spalić Tsunade, ale zostaje zatrzymany przez Mei, która również atakuje. A i Ōnoki atakują potężnym ciosem w momencie, gdy Tsunade ląduje z potężnym ciosem, wysyłając Madarę na zmiażdżenie. Przyznaje on, że Tsunade nie jest taka słaba jak myślał. Madara przypomina jej, że zabije się, jeśli lekkomyślnie dołączy do bitwy, a co nie pomoże jej towarzyszom, ponieważ jest w drużynie jedynym medykiem. Madara zastanawia się co Hashirama zostawił im, mówiąc że są niczym w porównaniu do Hashiramy, i że jeśli wiedziałby jacy słabi się staną, nauczyłby Hashiramę jak powstać z martwych. Mówi, że jedyną moc, którą Hashirama zostawił jest ta żyjąca w nim i że jego własny brat zostawił tylko oczy i ich moc. Tsunade pyta, czy nie słyszał tego, co powiedziała. Madara mówi, że jedyną rzeczą, którą można przekazać dalej jest nienawiść. W tym samym czasie, Dan Katō i Chōza Akimichi rozmawiają; wówczas Chōza informuje go, że Madara został wskrzeszony i że Tsunade — jako Hokage — i pozostali Kage walczą z nim, co szokuje Dana. Pomimo wiary Chōzy w Tsunade, Dan mówi mu, że powinien wykorzystać czas do znalezienia użytkownika techniki zamiast strzeżenia bariery, która utrzymuje go, gdyż Madara nie powinien być traktowany tak lekko, wyrażając się, że tylko Hashirama mógłby prawdopodobnie pokonać Madarę. Wracając do walki z Madarą, Tsunade udaje się wylądować z niszczycielskim ciosem na Madarze i gdy się regenerował, Gaara unieruchamia i pieczętuje go. Jednakże zostaje odkryte, że było to nic innego jak drewniany klon, gdy Tsunade zostaje przebita przez Miecz Susanoo i Madara wychodzi z korzenia mówiąc im, że gdy walczył z Hashiramą w przeszłości, tylko jego dōjutsu mogło przejrzeć klona. By zatrzymać Sasuke przed podążaniem za nim, Itachi przywołuje stado kruków, które zatrzymują Sasuke. Itachi znajduje Kabuto i mówi, że poczuł jego chakrę, gdy był kontrolowany wcześniej, uznając to za słabość techniki. Kabuto nie przejmuje się tym jednak zbytnio, gdyż jest jedyną osobą, która może zatrzymać technikę. Kabuto nagle staje się podekscytowany, wyjaśniając że jego szczęście zwiększyło się. Sasuke dołącza do nich, a Itachi zaznacza, że sprawy przyjęły najgorszy obrót.